


Snap Snap

by PartridgeOnAPearTree



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Bedivere, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nude Photos, Rule 63, Sex for Money, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartridgeOnAPearTree/pseuds/PartridgeOnAPearTree
Summary: Bedivere is a fangirl of the famous actor, Arthur Pendragon. She has all the available merchandise and attends all fan events. One day, they release two new tapestries of Arthur, but she had enough money for only one. She vents about it online and gets a message from a stranger who says that he will give her money in exchange for just a few of her photos.That's all it was supposed to be at first, at least.
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Merlin | Caster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Snap Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by this Japanese fanfic writer on Pixiv because they keep posting Bedi-chan lewd fics. And then, this month, I saw an artist who has a daily challenge to draw Bedi-chan lewds. It was only a matter of time before I, too, contribute to the Bedi-chan porn treasury of the internet.
> 
> To that Japanese writer who probably would never go to AO3;
> 
> To that Twitter artist that I'm not yet too confident to message privately;
> 
> This is for you.

It was just a normal day.

Bedivere was on her bed, her head propped up by a big pillow, as she scrolls through her phone. She’s been doing this for pretty much the entire day now, and when she refreshes the screen because she has seen everything she could see from her feed—again—she almost drops her phone.

They're releasing new merchandise of Arthur Pendragon, her favorite actor. She immediately sits up, her head slightly hurting from the sudden motion, as she zooms in and out again and again on the photos. There were so many new items—standees, keychains, tapestries—she scrolls with a speed that should make her thumb numb.

She takes screenshots of all the items she’s interested in and types in the total in her phone calculator. This time, she does drop her phone to her thighs. Ouch.

The total is just a tiny bit smaller than her bank account’s total. She’s sure that if she incorporates shipping, it won’t even be enough. She looks at the items whose screenshots she took again. She really wants two tapestries—one of Arthur wearing his armor from his movie where he played a king, another of him wearing a white tuxedo for a Valentine’s special photoshoot that he had. But her total is telling her to pick just one.

She sighs. She really wants both, but if she doesn’t pick, then she can’t get anything at all. She ends up choosing the Valentine’s tapestry because she already has a lot of merch of armored Arthur anyway as it’s his longest running series.

She sends the screenshots to the seller minus the armored Arthur tapestry and can’t help but sigh again. It was such a beautiful photo too. Arthur as a king in his shining armor, his holy sword, with a powerful yet gentle facial expression. It was the type of look that shows that he's strong but will never wield his power for evil, will never take advantage of his strength to exploit the weak, is confident but always humble—

Bedivere feels herself blushing as she imagines King Arthur carrying her like a bride. Maybe it was a mistake to pick the Valentine’s tapestry, but she already sent her message and would be too embarrassed to change it now. So she just goes to make a post and air out her frustration.

‘ _I wanted the new King Arthur tapestry, but I'm low on money, so I just picked the white suit version. I'm sorry, my king T_T_ ’

She lies back down with another sigh. She hugs her King Arthur plush to her chest, maybe it’d make her feel better. It does, just a bit. She lets her mind wander to a familiar fantasy where she’s just a normal girl who somehow captivates King Arthur with her beauty as she stands in the village doing normal things that a normal girl would do. Somehow, despite this, she still would stick out to him. She’d think that she’s completely ordinary, but King Arthur would think that she’s the most beautiful girl in the kingdom and propose on the spot. He would say it’s love at first sight. She would say she doesn’t deserve him. And then he would bring her many, many gifts every single day because he wants to prove that he's serious—

Her fantasy gets interrupted by her phone’s vibration. She tentatively checks it and sees a notification. Apparently, someone replied to her post.

‘ _I can buy it for you. DM me._ ’ It was a reply from someone called ‘Flower150150’.

Bedivere’s first thought is that this is definitely shady. New accounts tend to be named in this format too—word followed by a long number. She checks the account to see what could be in it. She finds that the person replied to a bunch of tweets about not having enough money and also replied to mentions of selling… feet pics.

Ah, it’s one of those men.

Bedivere has always been more on the conservative side, so she never really entertained the idea of selling her photos before. But she knows someone who does—her friend, Gawain—and maybe sometimes, just sometimes, she envies how Gawain can treat her so often because of having a sugar daddy. Gawain seems so happy too because it’s one less worry for every day.

Bedivere honestly can’t imagine doing anything sexual with a man who isn’t Arthur. Gawain and her brother both said that she’s delusional. She doesn’t think she is because she said nothing but the truth.

She attends every fan meet no matter how expensive the slots are, and she always tries her best to tweet when Arthur opens online Q&A’s. Anything to get noticed like those reader-insert fanfics she reads… Is it really so impossible to be noticed by him? She knows for sure that some fans ended up dating someone they admired too like, uh…

Well, she can’t think of anyone right now, but she’s sure there should at least be one!

She looks at the reply again. She’s really sad about not being able to buy the King Arthur tapestry. If whoever this person is will just ask for feet pics, then that’s not really anything too bad, right? What Gawain does is being like a companion. That needs time and dedication. Just a couple of photos shouldn’t be too bad, it can’t even compare…

‘ _Hi. Is this serious? ^^;_ ’ She links the person’s reply in her private message to the account.

The person replies quite fast. ‘ _Of course :) Hi to you too, beautiful._ ’

Beautiful? She looks at her display picture, feeling a bit self-conscious. It was just a simple photo of her during a trip. It was taken by her brother, and she wasn’t even looking at the camera. She chose it primarily because of the background, not because of how she looked in it. But if this person thought it was worth replying to her, then maybe it’s good enough…

‘ _Ahaha… Well, how does this work?_ ’

‘ _You just take some pictures, then I’ll send you money :)_ ’

So it really was that kind of thing.

‘ _What kind of pictures?_ ’

‘ _Just pics of your feet, please :) Does 1 million QP sound good?_ ’

Bedivere can’t believe how easy this is, theoretically. She’d be able to buy so many of the tapestries and still have a lot left over with that amount. The most she could lose, if this is a scam, is pretty much nothing. She’d have given away some photos for free, but then again, it’s just her feet anyway. If this is true, well, she’d be a million QP richer.

She must have taken a while to reply because the person texts again, ‘ _Is that okay?_ ’

‘ _Yes._ ’ She nervously sends. ‘ _What kind of pics do you like?_ ’

‘ _Yay :) You decide. I just want to see them clearly._ ’

She decides? Seriously? She looks at her feet and feels self-conscious. She’s always been focused on not doing it that she forgot to ask if it’d actually be attractive if she does. She takes a couple of shots from different angles—her soles pressed together, her feet one atop the other, her legs just outstretched to the ceiling. She’s not very confident, and she doesn’t understand why anyone would find these photos ‘hot’, but she sends one of them anyway.

‘ _Is this okay? I never did this before, sorry._ ’

‘ _Mmm. Looking good :) Send more, please._ ’

She sends the rest of the shots, feeling all the while nervous. What if this person decides that it’s not worth paying for the photos because her feet are actually ugly or something?

‘ _Lovely :) These are really, really good. I can’t believe you’ve never done it before._ ’

‘ _Ahaha, thank you…_ ’

‘ _Can you send more though? It’s 1 million QP, after all._ ’

She has never taken pics like this—she doesn’t even take normal selfies often either—so she’s already running out of picture ideas quite fast. She curls her toes, she puts her feet against the wall, she includes some thighs. Then she sends the photos.

‘ _Is this okay?_ ’

‘ _I love it :) Especially the last one. Can you take more like that? I want to see more of your thighs._ ’

Oh, her thighs, huh. She didn’t think they were anything worthy of attention. If anything, she thought that they were kind of fat. But if this person likes them, then okay.

She crosses her legs, snaps a picture, and sends it.

‘ _Perfect. I'm wondering about something._ ’

‘ _Yes?_ ’

‘ _What will you be willing to do for 2 million QP?_ ’

Bedivere stares at the blinking cursor. 2 million QP? Just the amount is making her want to faint. What would she be willing to do, really?

‘ _Well?_ ’

‘ _Sorry, I was thinking._ ’

‘ _If it’s okay, you can send me nudes for that amount._ ’

Nudes? The mention of the word immediately takes her out. What is she doing? She can’t believe that she sent photos of her feet—and complied with requests for them too!—just so she could get money. Her eyes dart to the now-discarded King Arthur plush beside her, to the numerous posters of Arthur on her walls. Just so she could get money for Arthur merch… for Arthur merch… for Arthur…

She wonders if Arthur would marry a woman who has done something like this. It will destroy her so much if he looks down on women like this. She’ll have to send him an anonymous question for the next Q&A session, even if she would usually want attention… She remembers he liked her tweet once. She still has the date on her bio.

‘ _What kind of nudes?_ ’

‘ _Anything you want. But I’d really like it if I can see your boobs in it._ ’

Her boobs… Well, she definitely should be able to angle that without having to show her face. Although she’s only taken nudes once before, and it wasn’t even sent to anyone. It was just the very rare instance of her feeling good about her body, so she got curious and decided to see if she’d still like her body photographed in such a manner.

Spoiler: she didn’t, and she ended up deleting all of them.

She turns on her front camera. Her boobs are the type to hang down, and it always made her feel self-conscious. She feels that whatever she wears is automatically sexual, so she usually covers herself up with multiple layers. Even in the travel photo that her brother took, she was wearing two jackets with a long-sleeved shirt.

She holds one of her boobs. It looked unnecessarily erotic when her fingers framed her nipple. Maybe this person would like that. She snaps a pic, crops her face, and sends it. She can feel her heartbeat going faster when she sees that the person is typing.

‘ _Wow. They look so big. I couldn’t have expected that from your profile picture._ ’

‘ _Haha, yeah, I usually cover them up…_ ’

‘ _Really? That’s a shame. They're wonderful. I think you'd be making many people’s days if you show them off more often :)_ ’

‘ _Really…?_ ’

‘ _Yup. Since they're rarely free, can you show me another picture? I’d like it if you press them together with your hands._ ’

Bedivere props her phone against one of her big Arthur stuffed toys. She already feels like she’s sinning against him. She murmurs a soft apology as she sets the timer of her camera and takes another photo.

Her boobs really look even bigger pressed together like this. Even she who’s usually self-conscious about them has to acknowledge that.

‘ _I love them so much. Have you ever given a titjob before?_ ’

‘ _Haha, no…_ ’

‘ _Aw. Are they also this big in real life? You're not tricking me with angles, are you?_ ’

‘ _Oh, I don’t think I am. They really are quite big ^^;_ ’

‘ _Would you be willing to let me see them in real life? I’d pay four million QP for everything you did for me._ ’

Four million? She feels dizzy. She can survive not working and still buying herself merch for a year with that money.

‘ _I'm not sure about meeting in real life… I'm fine with just 2 million for all that I did so far._ ’

‘ _Really? I won’t even touch them. I just want to see. Just that for an additional 2 million QP. You really don’t want it?_ ’

She pauses to think about it. This person has a point. Maybe if she makes sure they stay in a relatively public place like a mall’s bathroom, then she can make sure that nothing bad will happen. Four million QP… for Arthur… If she doesn’t have to worry about money for a year, then she can actually take a break and just focus on trying to catch Arthur’s attention full-time!

‘ _Ahh, do we even live near each other? What if we live in different countries, haha?_ ’

‘ _Nah, I made sure to choose beautiful girls in Camelot :) You're the prettiest so far, though. Honestly, I'm not very interested in the others anymore since you sent me your pics :)_ ’

Bedivere can feel herself blushing. Those words sound like what she would want the King Arthur in her fantasy to say to her. Call her the most beautiful, dismiss other options because she’s clearly the superior choice even if she's so simple and doesn’t really go out of her way to stand out…

‘ _You're in Camelot?_ ’

‘ _Yup :) We can meet tomorrow in Avalon Mall if you're interested._ ’

Bedivere stares far too long at the message before she replies.

‘ _What time?_ ’

\--

Bedivere nervously stands against a wall, trying to make herself as small as possible. She keeps her eyes trained on the phone in her hand. She made sure to wear her cutest clothes, and even if she usually wouldn’t, she made sure to wear something more revealing than the usual. She still wore a sleeved blouse and a long skirt, but they were both tight around her body. The skirt shapes her hips perfectly, and the blouse lets her cleavage show. She definitely had to ignore a lot of glances today.

“Hello. You must be Bedivere.”

Bedivere finds herself gasping and practically leaping from her spot. Because the first ever thing that her brain would allow her to register is: _that voice is Arthur’s._

She would recognize that voice anytime anywhere. It doesn’t matter if she's tired, sleepy, asleep, intoxicated, drugged, ill, poisoned, paralyzed, fresh from a surgery, fresh from a stroke, fresh from a heart attack—literally any condition she can think of that can get in the way of her perception. She knows that she can never mistake the voice that she listens to every night before falling asleep, the voice that wakes her up through the Arthur Alarm App that she uses, the voice that she installed as a custom voice for her phone’s personal assistant—

But it wasn’t Arthur. It wasn’t Arthur, yet she’s still shaken and blushing and startled. Instead of Arthur, there was a handsome man she didn’t know. It was someone with long white hair that goes beyond his waist, so white that when he moves a bit and the light shines on him the slightest bit differently, it seems like there were added hues on them. He was wearing a white shirt with a black undershirt, and he had a curious yet friendly smile on his face as he studied Bedivere’s bewilderment.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Merlin. I was the person you were messaging last night.”

“O-O-Oh.” Oh. Oh. Her brain needs a few more seconds to go back in order. “Oh. You're… oh.”

Frankly, even if she vehemently rejects it when she catches herself entertaining stereotypes, she didn’t expect a person who would message strange girls low on money to be a handsome, charming man. Definitely not when his charm should be more than enough for him to get such pictures and other sex-related things without having to shell out money. Really, he's so charming, it was as if he had an invisible pull to him. Bedivere is a bit disturbed because she hasn’t ever felt this way for a man who isn’t Arthur. She kind of feels like she's cheating. Arthur is one of those celebrities who has always been famous even before he was born because he came from a celebrity family. Bedivere has pretty much grown up watching his shows.

No, no, it must only be because he sounds like Arthur. That’s all. That’s it.

Merlin chuckles, visibly amused at her reaction. “Why do you look so surprised?”

“O-Oh. Sorry. I'm just…” Bedivere straightens herself and forces a nervous smile. “Hello… It’s nice to meet you.”

Merlin’s eyes were on her chest, and she feels her face getting even hotter as she pretends that she doesn’t notice. His eyes go back to meet hers. It was the most striking shade of purple that she has ever seen. “You're even prettier in real life.”

God, she dreamed of Arthur saying that to her for so long. It feels so good to hear that with his voice. “T-Thank you. You're… you look… p-pretty good too.”

She jolts when he wraps an arm around her back, slowly sliding it down to her waist as they walk. “Well, let’s not waste any time. My car is parked outside.”

Oh, god. He smells so much like sweet flowers. She's always liked well-groomed men. It reminds her of Arthur. Arthur always looks so neat and perfect. He always had not even a single strand of misplaced hair.

She only remembers her promise to herself about making sure they stay in a ‘relatively public’ place when she's already inside Merlin’s car with the doors locked.

She really can be such a stupid, stupid girl sometimes. Her heart is madly beating against her chest as she sits stiffly beside the driver’s seat. She had her hands on her lap, and her eyes are trained on her feet. Stupid girl. She can’t believe she got in a stranger’s car. What if Merlin just drives off and sells her to some human trafficking ring or something…

“Hey, relax.” Merlin caresses her shoulder, a light chuckle on his words. “You're far too tense.”

“R-Right. Sorry. I'm, um, I just… I never did this before, so…”

“It’s okay. It’s simple.” Bedivere hears the rustling of money. She stares at Merlin’s hands which were flipping through them, and he hands it to her. She can’t believe it. It really was four million QP. She immediately puts it in her bag and gulps. “Just lift your shirt. Let me see.”

Four million QP. Just like that. So effortless.

She had to pull up her blouse because it was tucked in her skirt. She chose her cutest bra today too. She only has this one that pairs with cute panties, the rest she owns is just plain ones with nothing but a small ribbon. This one is pink with some lace and small flowers. Thinking about it, maybe this choice is a bit childish…

“Hm? You'll remove your bra, won’t you?” Merlin asks. “I did say I want to see your boobs.”

“Y-Yes, hold on, I'm just… really nervous…” Bedivere chuckles nervously. She unclasps her bra from behind and lifts it up too. Now unobstructed, her boobs were free to hang down like they usually would. She can feel Merlin’s intense gaze on them. His face has gotten a bit closer too.

“They're really beautiful. Wow.” Merlin hums. “Are they natural? They're so big.”

“Ahaha, yes, they’ve always been like this…”

“Really? They must be soft then.”

“Well… yes, I’d say…”

Merlin takes out his wallet. Bedivere watches him take out another 2 million QP from his wallet. “I’ll give this to you if you'd let me touch them.”

“E-Eh… You said…”

Merlin chuckles. “I know. But I meant that for the 4 million QP… which you did get, didn’t you? I'm offering you another 2 million if you'd let me touch.”

Ah. Ahhh. She can’t believe she's really considering this. But what she can’t believe even more is that it doesn’t even sound like a bad idea at this point. Her boobs are already out anyway, how bad can it be to just let him touch? That’s just one additional step, and she gets two million QP for it. She doesn’t even have to do anything—she can just sit here, and…

“O-Okay.” Bedivere says. Her voice sounded like just above a squeak. “I-I guess you can touch…”

“That’s great.” Merlin leans in, and Bedivere instinctively closes her eyes. Her face must be so red right now. She makes that guess based on how ridiculously hot it feels at the moment. She feels her seat reclining, and she opens her eyes when Merlin chuckles. “Relax. I just reclined your seat for a bit.”

“O-Oh. Right…”

“Now, then…” He hums. His hand rests on her waist, and it slowly crawls upwards. Bedivere shivers. That tickled, and it felt… kind of good. His fingers softly brush against her boobs, just very slightly, before he slowly replaces them with the entirety of his hand. He's so close. Like this, Bedivere can smell the flowers even stronger. “Ahh, they really are soft. It’s a shame that you usually hide them.”

“Haha… I just get shy very easily, as you can see…”

“Well, there's no reason to be shy if you're a woman this pretty.”

Ahh, Arthur’s voice saying that… It flusters her so much.

She feels Merlin thumbing her nipples and pinching them. She bites her lower lip, and the sound she lets out ends up as a whimper. “Mmm? Feel good?”

“This is so embarrassing…”

Merlin chuckles. “You're really cute.”

Her nipples are hard now. It’s embarrassing how much Merlin is staring as he continues to play with her boobs. She finds herself wondering why this situation is even a thing. Merlin is so handsome and charming. Surely, he doesn’t need to pay anyone to have something like this. He can just… do nothing. Bedivere can imagine that he can be one of the guys like that who simply has to exist and smirk and girls would throw themselves on the ground where he walks. Bedivere can even see herself as one of those girls but definitely in an alternate universe because as she is right now, she won’t want to cheat on Arthur.

Maybe she's cheating right now… Although she's doing this for Arthur…

Her thoughts get interrupted when she feels a soft pair of lips on the underside of her boobs. She yelps, her entire body heating up. “H-Hey, you said you'll only touch.”

“Oh?” Merlin looks up. His eyes are so full of mischief and… confidence. It’s kind of infuriating and maybe just a tiny bit hot. “Sorry. Does this not count as touching? My lips are a part of my body, you know.”

“W-Well, I'm only comfortable with hands…”

“Aww.” Merlin dares to give her nipple one final kiss before sitting up. “I’ll be completely honest with you. I'm really, really hard right now.”

“O-Oh. Um. That’s…” Bedivere can’t keep herself from checking. She wonders why she did. Just like Merlin said, his cock is straining against his pants. Bedivere finds herself gulping. “Okay…”

“So you said you’ve never given a titjob, right?” Merlin hums. “How about a blowjob?”

“E-Eh… Um… I… No… I'm really inexperienced…”

“Really?” Bedivere feels like he's being devoured by Merlin’s eyes alone. “Well, you at least must have tried some things. You’ve at least kissed a man, right?”

Would a body pillow count? “W-Well… No…”

“Huh? Seriously?” Merlin gropes her boobs particularly firmer for a bit. “Hmm… You're an expensive pretty little thing, aren’t you?”

“W-What?” Merlin’s hovering above her now. This is the closest she's been to a man in… well, since birth. Merlin’s studying her so closely. She feels so self-conscious like this.

“I'm surprised that someone like you is even in a position like this with me right now.” Merlin whispers. Bedivere blushes. Hearing his voice this close and saying things like this… It’s too much for her. He sounds exactly like Arthur. “How much money would help you be willing to give me a blowjob, hmm?”

“Ah, I, um… Merlin…”

Merlin chuckles, his hand pinching her cheek. “You're far too adorable for your own good. So?”

“E-Even if it’s okay with me, as I said, I don’t have experience…”

“So you're okay with it?”

“W-Well… I… I don’t know…”

“How much do you want?” Merlin reaches for his wallet and looks for something. He takes out a credit card and hands it to her. “Is this good? This has the highest credit limit offered by this bank.”

That’s going to make her pass out. She can’t even start an account with this bank because of its ridiculous maintaining balance, and she knows that to avail their credit cards, you have to be a customer for at least five years.

“I-I really don’t… I don’t know how, and I’ve never done anything like that before…”

“You'll just have to suck on it, make sure you don’t use teeth, and that’s it. It can’t be too difficult.” Merlin thumbs her lips. “You can do it, right? Here, practice on my thumb.”

“Uuu…” Bedivere’s eyes dart from Merlin’s eyes to the credit card on her side. It’s just a blowjob, right? She watched a few videos of them. She even has a dildo she uses to imagine that it’s Arthur’s dick. She's never tried it on the real deal, though, but Merlin’s right. Just suck on it, don’t use teeth… Maybe she can even try to copy the things she sees from the videos. The guys seem to like it when the girls with big boobs take their cocks in between and play with their balls while swiping licks to the tip.

“O-Okay, I can try…”

“Oh?” Merlin smirks. “You don’t need to try on my thumb?”

“N-No, it’s just… it’s simple, as you said… Just tell me if it doesn’t feel good.”

“Such a good girl.” Merlin gets off of her and goes back to the driver’s seat. He pats the space in between his legs. “Well, come here on your knees.”

That’s such a small space. She moves very carefully to make sure that her head wont hit the wheel. Something must be wrong with her because she can actually feel a bit excited when she establishes herself in the spot.

“Comfy?”

She nods. She blushes again when she looks at Merlin’s erection. She wonders if it’s big like the ones she sees in porn. It’s a popular fan belief that Arthur has a big dick too judging from his underwear advertisements, so Merlin should provide good practice for her. If she can’t satisfy him, then she has to practice more for Arthur.

She unzips his pants. She only realizes that moment that her hands are shaking. How embarrassing. She finds herself licking her lips when Merlin’s cock goes free. It really is so big. She can’t imagine taking it deep in her mouth like the women in porn do. She needs to buy a bigger dildo if this is the standard…

“I-It’s so big…”

“Aha, of course. You're so hot, that’s why. You made it big.” Merlin thumbs her lips again. “Can you take off your blouse and bra? You won’t mind going all topless right now, will you?”

“A-Ah, right.” She hurriedly takes them off and places it on her seat. She feels so exposed like this. She tentatively confirms that Merlin’s car’s windows are tinted for a second before going back to stare at Merlin’s cock. Her heart is pounding like crazy. She feels like it’s going to burst.

She takes Merlin’s cock into her hand and puts the tip in her mouth. She closes her eyes. It tastes so sweet. She read it more often than not tasted bitter. Maybe Merlin prepared for this. Maybe Merlin regularly does this, so he's prepared.

Her face heats up more when she realizes that her mouth has started sucking on it more and more without her even thinking, simply because she liked how it tasted. Her head is going blank. She's not really thinking about any of this anymore. It tastes good, and—she gags. She didn’t realize she's taking it too deep already.

“Slow down, slow down.” Merlin chuckles. He has his phone out.

Bedivere slowly takes his cock out of her mouth. “N-No phone, please.”

“Why? You look so hot right now. I want to store it for when I'm horny.” Merlin smirks. “Then again, I gave you a whole credit card. Maybe it’d be fairer if I just ask you to meet up each time I feel like cumming. What do you think?”

Hearing that made her body heat up. Arthur’s voice saying such lewd things… Arthur never says anything vulgar, so this is just too much for her to handle. She can feel her panties sticking to her pussy because of how wet she is.

She doesn’t know how to answer Merlin’s question, so she just takes his cock back in her mouth. He doesn’t take away his phone. She realizes that he's taking a video. Oh, well… Maybe it’s fine… She's doing this already anyway…

She takes out his cock and takes it in, using her tongue to pull it inside, again and again. Merlin seems to like it each time her tongue presses against his tip. She slides her hand down and up again, and Merlin pats her head. She liked that.

She jerks him off for a little more before taking his cock into her mouth again. She takes it deeper, slower than how she did it last time. She continues her hands movements and even adds in her other hand as she takes it deeper and deeper into her throat. She can taste more of his sweet cum, and she wants more. She can’t believe that.

“D-Does it feel good?” She focuses on moving her hand as fast as she can.

Merlin chuckles in between his moans. “Yeah, you're doing great.”

That makes her so happy. She takes it in again fast. More of Merlin’s pre-cum greets her tongue. It tastes so good. Merlin moves his free hand to grope her boobs as she continues to suck on Merlin’s cock. His cock is so wet with her saliva. It gets easier each try to take it deeper and deeper.

Her hand moves faster, and she leans in to kiss his balls. She remembers seeing that in porn. Merlin seemed to like it because he chuckles, pressing her boobs firmer. She goes back to his cock. She tries gripping it harder as she sucks harder as well, desperately trying to get more of his cum.

“Mmm. All right, stop for a moment.”

Bedivere takes out his cock with a pop, some of her drool dripping from her lips. She didn’t realize so much accumulated already. “W-What's wrong? Did I do it wrong…?”

“No, no, you're perfect.” Merlin smirks. “I was just thinking of something.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t think a blowjob will be enough for that credit card I gave you.”

“O-Oh…” Did Merlin realize that her amateurish blowjob isn’t worth that much money? Her heart sinks, but it feels wrong to say that it’s because of possibly not receiving money. If anything, it feels like she's more hurt about the perceived rejection, as weird as that sounds.

“Don’t look so disheartened.” Merlin chuckles, caressing her cheek. “If you let me fuck you, I think that will be more than fair.”

“Oh… Oh. Um.” God, she feels so wet. When she heard that, it’s like she got even wetter. Is she seriously attracted to this man who isn’t Arthur? She hopes he forgives her. “I… It’s my first time.”

“Yup, you told me that already.”

“I-I mean, I… It’s… my first time…” Her brain seems to have stopped. She can’t formulate any sentences aside from that.

“Hmm. Well, you did get 6 million QP already. I guess you're satisfied already.”

She stopped thinking of the money at some point. Right now, she just wants to evade this feeling of rejection that she's getting.

“N-No, I'm sorry, you can do it… I just really don’t know how…”

Merlin’s face lights up. “Smart girl. Well, let me handle it.”

“Do you have a condom…?”

“No. Cumming inside is my kink.” He chuckles. “Well, if anything goes wrong, you can use my credit card.”

Does he mean that he’ll just pay for the abortion if she gets pregnant? That’s kind of…

He reclines his own chair too and puts down his phone. “Transfer here. I’ll do the work.”

She obeys. It felt like second nature to her. She's just always been quite obedient.

She gasps when Merlin kisses her. She immediately closes her eyes. She's never kissed anyone before. She would kiss her Arthur body pillow and imagine that she's making out with Arthur, but that’s pretty much the extent of her experience. She didn’t think that this is how it would feel—like being devoured, possessed, occupied. His hands that simply caressed her face are firmly holding her head now, keeping her in place, as his tongue explored her mouth.

She can’t help but moan, and Merlin lets out an amused chuckle. He kisses her again as his hand takes off her skirt and pushes her underwear out of the way. He must feel how wet it is, how wet she is. There's no hiding that. Especially when his fingers slide in so easily despite her saying that she's inexperienced. She's just so aroused, and she can’t believe it.

“Such a naughty girl.” Merlin chuckles against her ear. She shivers in embarrassment, blushing even more. He slides in his fingers knuckles deep so smoothly and easily. She's feeling so overstimulated with how his tongue just occupies the rest of her, with how his fingers reach the deepest of her, how his scent fills all of her senses.

He takes out his fingers and sucks them off, making eye contact with her. She couldn’t break eye contact. She's frozen in her place, on the edge of tearing up out of how overwhelmed she is. He kisses her again, and she tastes herself in his tongue. She has tasted herself before. She wanted to know she tasted good in case Arthur eats her out someday. She's identified her taste quite fast.

“On your knees.” Merlin pulls her up. She can’t fully comprehend how to fulfill the order until he guides her on the reclined chairs. One knee rests on each chair, and she feels so spread and exposed like this. She feels Merlin going inside her from behind, and he lets out a satisfied groan when he's inside.

She finds herself wishing she could see his face. She immediately waves away the thought.

“Move your hips.”

So she moves her hips. She moves her hips, and he also thrusts inside. He holds her firmly on her waist, and their combined actions takes him deeper quite easily. He's so big. He's bigger than any toy she ever played with. He's bigger than anything she thought she could take. That’s why she can’t believe that she's wet enough to take it in so deep with ease.

He keeps thrusting, and she tries her best to keep up with the movement of her hips. Her arms desperately grab on the car seats to keep her balance as Merlin pushes himself inside her again and again. This was nothing like her sessions with her toys. The feeling of the warmth of Merlin’s cock, the heat of his cum, the throbbing of his hard cock—they can’t be simulated by anything.

She didn’t realize that her moans have become screams and only catches herself when she hears Merlin chuckle.

“You like it that much?” Merlin asks in between his thrusts, his fingers pressing her waist roughly. She can already imagine the marks it would leave on her skin. “Even if you seemed so innocent, I guess you were so eager to get fucked, after all, hm?”

“A-Ah, no, that’s not—” She moans again when Merlin hits a part of her just right. “O-Oh, no, that’s not true…”

His hands transfer to her boobs, and he grabs them just as roughly. She yelps and tightens around Merlin’s cock when he does. He leans in and sucks on her neck, and he meets her lips, putting his tongue inside her again. It’s too much. Her lips, her boobs, her pussy are all being dominated by Merlin. She's always dreamt of being dominated and completely possessed like this by Arthur too, and though he's not Arthur, they sound similar enough—

Merlin says something, and she doesn’t really register what he said. All she knows is that that was Arthur’s voice, she's too stimulated everywhere, so she cums. Her eyes roll back to the back of her head, and for a while, she can’t really think of anything.

She feels Merlin biting her neck as he, too, cums inside her. It’s so hot. It’s like her senses were amplified. It’s as if she can feel every drop that Merlin emptied into her. It’s as if she can hear every groan and moan he allowed to escape from his lips. He wraps his arms firmly around her waist as he turns the two of them around and fall to the car seats. He idly kept kissing the same place he bit, repeatedly calling her beautiful.

Bedivere feels so intoxicated. Like this, she's on Merlin’s lap, being kissed and cuddled after sex, being called beautiful by someone with Arthur’s voice. It feels almost… intimate.

“…Ah. That was good.” Merlin buries his face on her neck. “Now… Make sure you treat yourself, buy yourself many, many pretty things, okay?”

\--

**_Bedi_ ** _@bedithur_

_I didn’t know the lengths I was willing to go for you until today. Now I can say that I’ll really do anything for you >< I love you so much, @hearthur!!_

“Aha, your fans are always the funniest. Look at this much dedication and idolatry. I assume that they’ll have a breakdown if you ever block them for no reason.”

“Don’t do that, please. It’s just harmless admiration. It’s low to break someone’s heart for a tweet.” Arthur sighs. “You know what, I’ll just handle my account. I don’t need you to be my social media handler too. Go focus on scheduling me for whatever commercial or photoshoot you have in mind.”

“Okay, okay. Oh, well, I liked the tweet, though. That girl still has the date of the last tweet I liked from her. If you're in the mood, go reply. Or not. It’s your account anyway.”

Arthur shakes his head. “Yes, yes, I’ll do what I want, Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also planning to do a lewd Bedi-chan fic challenge in October because my girlfriend is doing the same thing but for art. That artist I mentioned on the earlier note just feeds me every single day, and I wanna pay back that gratitude, you know. But then again, would people even read it?


End file.
